


Dragon-Sitting With McCree And Hanzo

by codedcyborg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deviates From Canon, Fluff, How Do I Tag, It's Gonna Be Pretty Damn Fluffy, M/M, Overwatch Is Still An Organization And All That, but not exactly an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codedcyborg/pseuds/codedcyborg
Summary: Bringing a known enemy to your HQ? Bad move, Jesse.Having him summon a dragon? Even worse, Jesse.Falling in love with him? Jesse, you're a fucking idiot.





	1. Chapter 1

Hanzo faltered slightly when he saw Jesse, and the latter noticed, even from this far, that his breathing heavier than it typically should be. Much heavier. At first glance, McCree noticed that his clothing was ripped, clinging onto his shoulder only by his hand resting firmly upon it. In a second glance, though, the cowboy noticed that he wasn’t simply holding his clothing up, rather, he was nursing a gruesome, gory gash that had been slashed upon the other side of his upper torso. The crimson blood dripped down his body as he stumbled forward, his pace burdened greatly by his agonizing wound. 

The man’s blood ran onto the ground, the crisp scarlet color blending with the cool blankness of the snow. It trailed down the left half of his body in a constant, quickening speed, nimbly slipping through his already bloodstained fingers. His eyes gave a final, harrowing look as he collapsed, finally, in spite of his stress to keep moving, losing consciousness. 

McCree’s footsteps thundered against the ground with haste and power as he ran towards Hanzo, panicked, the cowboy’s breathing sharp and alert, a great contrast to the mercenary’s shallow and slow breaths. 

"Shit." The injury looked even worse as he got a better look at it, the tissue being cut without a sign of remorse, the damage going all the way down to the bone, the flesh sliced with precision, the area around bloodied and curving outwards. The single mark seemed to be devastating to Hanzo's health. McCree observed a few other fairly mild scratches in various locations around his body, including one on his other shoulder which seemed to have had ripped his garment in the first place, but that was the typical battle damage that was to be expected. 

Jesse kneeled in the snow, resting Hanzo's head upon his lap. He grimaced harshly whenever his soulful brown eyes would flicker briefly to the lesion. He had already called for assistance. Now, his only job for the time-being was to make sure he and Shimada didn't die of frostbite, the chilling sensation of it already nipping at his skin. 

Damn, did he REALLY loathe the cold. 

As the time passed, hopes of avail arriving soon went with it, and McCree started to wonder if he would die here, cradling an unconscious Hanzo. 

"Cheers, love! The calvary's here!" 

Guess not. 

"Sorry we took so long!" Tracer chirped in her typical cheery, hyperactive voice. Her brown hair was tousled, as always, as she zipped into the scene, duel guns ready to fire, her expression showing her desire for adventure. "So, watchdog! Where's the danger at?" Her round, hazel eyes were suddenly directed towards Hanzo. "Oh, I see! You gettin' a little lonely cuddling with your boyfriend here?" she teased, squatting to the ground and to playfully prod McCree with her sharp, jagged elbow, a huge, goofy grin displayed prominently upon her face. 

"Darlin', he ain't my boyfriend. I barely know him." 

"Suuure he isn't," she said, rolling her eyes in an over-the-top fashion and laughing at her coworker's response. She jumped back up into a standing position, flipped her hair, and placed her hands upon her hips. "But seriously, Jesse, what's so urgent that you had to call us away from the fight?" 

"Somethin' is wrong with his shoulder there. Someone cut it." 

"Well, love, it can't be too bad, can it? How terrible can it- Eep! Never  
mind! It is 'that bad'!" 

\---

"You're lucky that you were in Antarctica." Doctor Ziegler stated to McCree in a plain fashion after they, they being Jesse, Lena, Fareeha, and a reluctant Jack, had brought the injured assassian back to headquarters. 

"Bein' in that death trap? Lucky? Nah, Angela. I was fixin' to freeze to death out in that there wasteland."

"It numbed the wound, and seized the bleeding. Hanzo may not be alive if not for his location."

"Damn." 

"Yeah," Lúcio said, his arms folded across his chest, concerned for the near-stranger, despite barely knowing him beforehand, and never as a friend. His eyes darted to the side, and he exhaled worriedly. "Damn." 

"He should end up alright," Mercy said in an attempt to raise their long faces. "Although, one thing about this situation does...perplex me." 

"I know a thing or two about healin'!" The DJ smiled at her. "So, what's the deal?" 

"Well, you see, Lúcio..." she then nodded her head towards the uncharacteristically quiet McCree. "And Jesse, I guess. I checked and there seem to be no vital points struck to cause such a fatal injury." 

"Shoot. He seemed pretty damned hurt to me," McCree replied, trying to supply useful information. 

"I can confirm. He was in near fatal condition when he was brought to HQ. The question, though, is why." 

"So, Doc, is Hanzo going to leave soon, or? I'd hate to see him stay for too long. I heard the Shimadas don't-" 

"The Shimadas don't what, exactly?" a snide, snarky voice came from the shadows of the doorway, cutting McCree off. The hidden figure steps out, revealing the form of Genji. "I was not aware that my brother was here. Although, I supposed I have not inquired such questions, yet." 

"You shouldn't be listening in on private conversations, Genji," Mercy said, her tone harsh, yet her voice still retaining its gentle touch. 

"Don't have your 'private conversations' with the door open, then," he snapped back, but in a way better described as playful than angered. "I drop by the medical wing to say 'hello', and you three are discussing the fate of Hanzo. I didn't even know he was here in the first place." 

Mercy huffed, glaring at him. 

The room went quiet after that, as no one else had anything more to add to the conversation. For an estimate of five minutes, the four stared at each other awkwardly, a strange tension hovering in the air. 

"Well," Mercy decreed, breaking their silent moment, "I should probably check on Shimada. Would anyone care to come with me. Although, I must say, the damage may seem rather gruesome for those not in the medical profession." She laughed a little at her own words. The others looked around, varying states of confusion displayed on Lúcio and McCree's faces. 

Genji is the one who broke the silence. 

"Everyone in this room has witnessed death before, Mercy. On numerous occasions, even."

"Oh. Right," she responded, a tinge of red resting on her cheeks. 

\---

"Wow, brother. I have never seen you so defenseless before," Genji teased. 

"What the fuck, Genji. Where am I?" Hanzo snapped in return. 

"Overwatch Headquarters. The hospital section, to be exact," Mercy answered helpfully, ignoring his angered tone. 

"And, I've never seen you so naked before," McCree snorted, referring to his lack of clothing on his upper torso. This, of course, was due to Mercy need to work on healing his shoulder. 

"I am wearing clothing, you imbecile." 

Genji, Lúcio, and McCree's laughter filled the small room in which Hanzo was residing in at the time. 

"Ziegler."

Mercy's head snapped towards him in attention. 

"Yes?"

"When am I permitted to leave this dreaded facility?" 

"Well-"

"Shimada. You ain't leavin' for a loooong time." McCree chimed in, interrupting the doctor. "I saw what condition you're in." 

Both Hanzo and Mercy shot the cowboy an angry glare, silencing him immediately. 

Genji went silent, his posture tense. 

"Genji?" Mercy questioned, concerned. "I-is something wrong?"

"Brother. Your dragon," were the three words he managed to utter out. 

Yes, Hanzo's tattoo, the place where he had been so brutally attacked, was glowing. 

Hanzo muttered something in Japanese, his breath shallow and low. Something was draining his energy, they could all tell that. His face was getting paler, and his body began to tremble and quake more and more as the intensity of the glowing increased. 

"Translation?" Lúcio asked Genji, slightly panicked. 

"My brother said something along the lines of... 'What the Hell?'." he replied, his attention not leaving the glowing injury. 

Hanzo yelled something else desperately, clenching the bed as he a thrashed in his pain, biting his lip to the point of drawing blood. The fingers of his other hand ran across the mark, but quickly drew back before making contact. 

"And that?" he asked, his tone increasing with every syllable.

"'The dragon is released.'" 

McCree was about to say something, but he didn't get it out in time. 

A blinding light filled the room. Then, it all went dark. 

\--- 

"Get up! What happened here?" someone snapped. The gruff voice, and general attitude, could only belong to Solider 76. 

McCree was in his stomach, sprawled on the floor in the most ungraceful fashion. Slowly, his vision began to form shapes out of the hazy lines, and his hearing began fading back in, although it retained an annoying ringing. 

Slowly, and wobbly, he rose to his feet, picking up his hat and placing it back on his head in the process. 

Morrison grabbed his shoulder roughly. The others were still unconscious, as it seemed. 

Whatever had happened, the impact had taken them all out.

"What the Hell?" McCree mumbled to himself, scratching his head. "Was that a bomb?" 

"Sadly, no. It was your little...'friend' over here," Soldier replied, jerking the other's head towards Hanzo. 

Hanzo. And, a small blue dragon, nuzzling in his stoic arms. 

"I knew talking him in was a mistake," he sighed, rubbing his temples. "I need coffee. It's too early for this."

"It's five o'clock. At night."

"My goddamn point, Jesse."

Rolling his eyes, he turned his back on him, folding his arms. With caution, McCree approached Hanzo, whom had left the bed, and was standing in the midst of the chaotic scene. The ferret-like dragon chirped as he neared. It's holder shot him a warning glare, one that the cowboy did not adhere to in the slightest. 

"So. A dragon. Nice." McCree reached towards the reptile. 

"Shut up." Hanzo snapped in reply, turning around so that his back was facing Jesse, a clear act of disdain towards him. "I do not need your comments."

"It's awful cute, ya know." He said, creeping up behind him and poking his cheek playfully. "Unlike some people." 

"Idiot."

"Stuck-up."

"Listen. You two barely know each other. Lighten the Hell up, before I have to do it for you," Soldier butt in, annoyed at their bickering. "We have more dire problems to address than if Hanzo is cute or not." He rolled his eyes disapprovingly. "Including the fact that he summoned a literal dragon out of nothing." 

"Yer right. I misspoke. Hanzo is pretty damn cute." 

"That's it. I'm done. Have fun with your goddamn dragon." 

The pair went silent as Soldier left the room. They stared at each other, and the dragon, for what felt like an hour before Hanzo finally spoke up. 

"So, you think I'm...cute?" Hanzo asked, narrowing his eyes at Jesse. 

"Shut it yer trap, before I shut if for ya."


	2. Chapter 2

"So," McCree said, scratching his head in the sheer awkwardness of things. A night had passed since the incident, and, until the dragon returned to Hanzo's arm, or where ever the Hell it belonged, Hanzo was to be held 'hostage'. 'Hostage' is an inaccurate term, though, as he had the freedom to do whatever he pleased around the base. He just couldn't leave. "Does he need to eat anythin'?"

God. What a stupid question. 

"He is an ethereal being unfit for this world. Of course he doesn't," Hanzo snapped in reply, the dragon slithering around his neck. Of course, he would be angry about the circumstances he was put under. Hanzo seemed to be angry about everything. 

"Does he want anything, though?" he replied cockily, leaning upon the counter, a sassy smirk upon his face. 

A small voice inside of him was screaming at him not to push his luck with the other. 

Whatever. McCree only listened to his gut intuition, anyway. 

Hanzo looked at him in disgust, rolling his eyes. "No, he does not 'want' any of your food, either." 

The dragon, however, seemed to disagree, as he jumped off of Hanzo's shoulders and onto the counter. 

"You were sayin'?" 

Hanzo scoffed as the dragon devoured the scrambled eggs wholeheartedly. 

"Traitor." 

"Come on, Hanzo, you have to eat, too," McCree said, his voice laced with a hint of flirtatiousness. 

At that, he turned his back and left, leaving Jesse with the dragon. 

He propped his elbow on the counter and rested his head on the hand, sighing. "He's hotter than Hell, I tell ya, but mad as a whole goddamn hornet's nest." He laughed to himself, a faint blush creeping on his cheeks. The dragon looked up at him with curiosity glimmering in it's rounded eyes. "You seem like a decent little fella yourself, though," he said, changing the subject. "You got a name?" 

The dragon, of course, did not respond. 

"Hm. You know what? I'll call you 'The Better Hanzo'. How 'bout that?" 

The Better Hanzo chirped out a small noise of agreement. 

"O-M-G!" a loud, unexpected voice shouted from the entrance frame, making McCree jump. "Is that a dragon?!" 

D.va came rushing into the room, her hair a mess, and not yet seeming to have bothered to change out of her pink bunny pajamas. 

"It is! Holy fuck!" 

"Hana, meet 'The Better Hanzo'," McCree decreed proudly. 

"His name is trashy," she mumbled under her breath. 

"You're the trashy one. Look at what yer wearin'." 

"Yeah, whatever. At least I don't dress like a cowboy. Can't you dress like a normal person? Everyone else does," she teased. 

"Shut it, missy." 

In return, she stuck her tongue out at him playfully, making the both of them burst out laughing. 

The dragon in their accompaniment whined suddenly, interrupting their glee. 

"What's wrong, BH?" McCree asked, a sliver of rising concern in his voice. It had just hit him that Hanzo had left him alone with the dragon. Damnit. He had no idea of what this thing was truly capable of, although he had seen the chaos it could cause first-hand. 

"BH?" she asked mockingly, cocking her head. 

He turned around to shoot her a glare. 

"Uh. Jesse. Does he typically do...that?" she questioned suddenly, her eyes glued on the dragon. 

He spun around to give 'The Better Hanzo' a look. 

He had seemingly grown another head. 

Fuck. 

\--- 

"What the Hell do you mean, Jesse?" a less-than-happy Soldier 76 snapped as McCree and D.va stood in front of him apologetically, holding not one, but two, noodle dragons, a look of hopelessness set upon both of their faces. "How the fuck does one dragon just split into two dragons?"

The newest dragon squirmed in McCree's grasp, desperately wanting freedom. 

"Settle down, Jesse Junior." 

"You named it...Jesse Junior?" Soldier asked, although his question was more of a statement, raising an eyebrow in complete loss of words. 

"Better than 'The Better Hanzo'," Hana grumbled, making air-quotes around the first dragon's name. Or at least, the name McCree decreed belonged to it. 

"I can't believe you." 

Pharah, who of which had been remaining silent earlier, began to giggle giddily under her breath. "Hanzo's going to be pissed! You're dead, Jesse."

"I'll plan that dumbass's funeral," Morison muttered under his breath. 

"Hey! No one's dyin' here!" McCree butt in defensively. 

"Where is Hanzo, anyway?" Fareeha inquired, bluntly ending the conversation. 

\---

"Brother? Where exactly are you headed?" Genji asked as he creeped up behind Hanzo, making him shiver in the shock of the surprise of his touch. "The others must be wondering about your location."

"You think I care?" 

"And what if your dragon?"

"Left it with McCree." 

"Stupid idea. Why are you leaving to go hang out..here?" Genji asked, a mix disgust and confusion in in voice. "It's disgusting. It's so dark and dusty."

The 'dark and dusty' place Genji was referring to was an abandoned janitor's closet. It reeked of sweaty towels and old water, but that was the least of Hanzo's concerns. All he desired at that moment in time was silence. Which, of course, he was not getting with his shitty little brother finding him. 

"They are not my friends. I am simply here to wait." 

"Enough waiting around! I've waited so many years to see you again in a casual environment, and this is the welcome I get?"

"I still don't see why you do not hold a grudge." 

"Hanzo. You're so short sided in the true nature of this world!" Genji exclaimed, laughing. "In the grand scheme of everything, does it even matter?" 

"Yes? I brought dishonor upon myself. I cannot-"

Genji covered his lips with his metallic forefinger, effectively hushing him. 

In sullen silence, the started at each other woefully. "Brother," was the single word Hanzo finally breathed out, like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He allowed himself to release a small, rare laugh of joy. 

"Brother," Genji echoed wholeheartedly. 

The fights, the battles, they all seemed to be mended in that dark, dusty closet. 

"Sooo, you have any crushes?" 

Hanzo scoffed out a "No."

"Oh, well, what a shame. Everyone in Overwatch is pretty hot, don'tcha agree?" 

Hanzo's reaction was the same as his previous. 

"Fine. Stay loveless all you want. Although, just between you and me, you and McCree would be pretty cute together." Genji teased, flicking his nose and quickly bolting away in a shitty younger sibling fashion. 

Blushing furiously, Hanzo rose to chase after Genji. Genji, of course, outmatched him in terms of speed, so, all he could do was give him a menacing glare from across the room when he turned around. 

Was he aware of his childish crush on the cowboy? Dammit. Hanzo thought he was being discreet. Genji couldn't possibly know. Could he?

\---

"What the fuck do you mean, you named my dragons 'Jesse Junior' and 'The Better Hanzo'." Hanzo snarled, an edge as sharp as his arrows to his voice whilst gritting his teeth. 

"What can I say? I didn't see you goin' to name 'em anythin' better?" McCree replied, his voice and posture nonchalant of his confronter's rage. 

"Anything's better than those 'names'."

McCree obnoxiously pouted at his words. "Come on, pardner. They're cute." 

"Hmph."

The small, blue noodle dragons were wrapped around Jesse's shoulder. McCree reached up to scratch one behind the head, causing it to release a rumbling purring-esque noise. 

"Great. Now, return them." Hanzo replied, crossing his arms. 

As if on cue, the two leaped off if Jesse's shoulders and into Hanzo's arms. 

Hanzo laughed in triumph as he strided away, caressing the twin dragons in his arms. "See you later, McCree," he said, gazing back at him. 

Jesse was speechless at this remark. 

Hanzo Shimada had just shown a positive emotion towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> whOOPS FORGOT I SUCK AT WRITING LMAO-


End file.
